


In a blue moon

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Магический мир оправился от ран, нанесенных войной с Волдемортом. К сожалению, в этом есть не только положительные, но и отрицательные стороны. Но порой одного слова или одного поступка хватает, чтобы изменить окружающий мир и свою жизнь.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	In a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Blue moon (голубая луна) – «лишнее» (тринадцатое) полнолуние в году; выражение «In a blue moon» означает «редко», «давно» (чего-то не происходило, например).

**Пролог**

«Ежедневный пророк», 15 августа 1998 года

**Северус Снейп утвержден в должности директора Хогвартса**

****_Вчера Совет Попечителей Хогвартса принял окончательное решение по кандидатуре директора. Им станет профессор Северус Снейп._

_«Хогвартс ждут трудные времена, — пояснил решение Совета Чарльз Макмиллан, — а профессор Снейп уже не раз продемонстрировал, что хорошо умеет справляться с трудностями. Не вызывает сомнений также его глубокая преданность интересам Хогвартса, что в наших глазах служит ему лучшей рекомендацией»._

_Несмотря на столь лестный отзыв главы Попечительского совета, многие выражают сомнение в том, что профессор Снейп — именно тот, кто нужен сейчас школе._

_«Вклад мистера Снейпа в нашу победу сложно переоценить, — комментирует Гавейн Робардс. — Но разумно ли в это сложное время доверять Хогвартс человеку со столь бурным прошлым? Лично я в этом не уверен»._

_Иного мнения придерживается Гарри Поттер. «Совет Попечителей не мог сделать лучшего выбора», — уверил победитель Волдеморта нашего корреспондента._

_Профессор Снейп еще не полностью оправился от раны, полученной в сражении в школе Хогвартс в мае этого года, однако состояние здоровья не мешает ему принимать деятельное участие в ходе восстановительных работ (подробности на стр. 14). Такая самоотверженность со стороны нового директора служит хорошим предзнаменованием и, безусловно…_

  
* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 5 июля 2001 года

**Профессор-оборотень**

****_Директор Хогвартса профессор Северус Снейп в очередной раз продемонстрировал свою приверженность политике покойного Альбуса Дамблдора. Нам стало известно, что с этого года преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств будет оборотень Ремус Люпин. Реакция Совета Попечителей на это назначение пока неизвестна._

_«Оборотни не более опасны, чем любые другие волшебники, — заявила нашему корреспонденту Гермиона Грейнджер. — Глупые предрассудки не должны мешать…»_

  
* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 14 декабря 2002 года

**Гарри Поттер войдет в Попечительский совет Хогвартса**

****_На протяжении последних четырех лет в Попечительском совете Хогвартса было одиннадцать человек, вместо положенных двенадцати. В этом году Совет впервые соберется в полном составе. Двенадцатым членом Совета станет Гарри Поттер, который наконец-то решился взять на себя часть ответственности за состояние Хогвартса._

_«Я мало что понимаю в хозяйственных вопросах, — сказал Гарри Поттер нашему корреспонденту. — Но годы работы в аврорате убедили меня, что недостаток опыта восполним. Мне глубоко не безразлична судьба Хогвартса — вот что имеет основное значение»…_

  
* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 8 апреля 2003 года 

**Закон об оборотнях опять провалился**

****_Визенгамот во второй раз отклонил разработанный отделом по контролю за магическими существами законопроект об оборотнях (полный текст на стр 6)._

_«Инициатива миссис Грейнджер-Уизли (глава отдела по контролю за магическими существами — прим. редактора) похвальна, — комментирует Амос Диггори, — но в подобных законах нет никакой необходимости. Не наше дело диктовать работодателям, кого они должны нанимать на работу, или указывать Хогвартсу, каких студентов принимать на обучение»…_

  
* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 30 июня 2004 года

**Вернется ли Люциус Малфой в Попечительский совет Хогвартса?**

****_Как уже известно нашим читателям, Чарльз Макмиллан три недели назад оставил Попечительский совет Хогвартса. Сегодня свою кандидатуру на освободившееся место выдвинул Люциус Малфой. Смелый — если не сказать дерзкий — поступок со стороны человека, чей условный срок истек только весной этого года. Несмотря на то, что мистер Малфой регулярно переводит Хогвартсу крупные суммы денег, его инициативу встретили без одобрения. «Люциус Малфой уже входил в Попечительский совет, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось, — комментирует Мэри Кресвелл (интервью с Мэри Кресвелл и Амосом Диггори на стр. 9)._

_Иного мнения придерживается главный редактор «Вестника зельеварения» Кастор Гринграсс: «Предрассудками руководствуются лишь глупцы. Умные люди опираются на факты. Люциус Малфой принимал деятельное участие как в восстановлении Хогвартса, так и в повседневной работе школы на протяжении последних лет. Его нынешнее решение сложно назвать дерзким. Мистер Малфой не более чем последователен»._

_Какие бы слова ни звучали сегодня во всех уголках магической Британии, в нарушении процедуры мистера Малфоя не смогут обвинить даже самые отъявленные недоброжелатели. Совету Попечителей придется принимать решение в установленном порядке, а значит…_

  
**~ 1 ~**

_Июль, 2004 год_

— Минерва, можно тебя на пару слов?

— Конечно, заходи. Что-нибудь случилось?

Ремус Люпин аккуратно прикрыл дверь, под которой проторчал минут пятнадцать, и в очередной раз за сегодняшнее утро мысленно обозвал себя идиотом.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Япстохтелзгльнуть…

— Что с тобой?! — ахнула Минерва, от неожиданности уронив на пол ворох пергаментов. Кабинет заместителя директора напоминал готовящуюся к эвакуации библиотеку. Макгонагалл каждое лето тратила около недели на то, чтобы выудить из-под залежей пергаментов свой стол, и еще около недели на то, чтобы довести помещение до состояния идеального геометрического порядка.

— Я, — Ремус набрал воздуха в грудь, — хотел бы взглянуть на списки первокурсников. 

— Я тоже, — усмехнулась Минерва, взмахом палочки левитируя рассыпавшиеся бумаги в дальний угол. — Северус утащил их в свою берлогу и запер на двести заклинаний. Обещал отдать после двадцатого. Очень мило с его стороны, — прибавила Макгонагалл с достойным самого Снейпа сарказмом. 

— Я-я-ясно, — протянул Ремус. И несмотря на то, что голова была забита совершенно другим, его все равно на минуту кольнуло уже привычное чувство зависти. 

Люпин был одним из тез немногих, кто знал: Снейп собирался отказаться от должности директора и покинуть Англию. Каким образом Макгонагалл его переубедила, не знал даже Гарри. В том, как хорошо Минерва и Северус друг с другом ладили, было что-то удивительно светлое. Такой же безотчетной радостью звенит мартовский воздух, еще морозный, но уже несущий ароматы просыпающейся листвы.

— Он… немного расстроен, — не сразу нашла Минерва подходящее слово. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Из-за всей этой истории с Малфоем. — Гримаса на лице красноречиво свидетельствовала, что именно Макгонагалл думает о последней выходке Люциуса Малфоя. — Правда, не знаю, что он рассчитывает найти в списке первокурсников…

«Зато я знаю, — мысленно усмехнулся Ремус. — Жаль, что к Люциусу Малфою _это_ не имеет никакого отношения».

  
* * *

Ремусу было семь, когда его укусил Фенрир Грейбек. Время услужливо притупило воспоминания о первых месяцах, оставив только обрывки, фрагменты, ощущения. Постоянная ноющая боль. Обострившиеся запахи. Испуганные глаза матери, виноватое лицо отца. Мучительное ощущение нечистоты, пар от горячей воды и содранная до крови кожа. Невыразимо прекрасная луна с чуть заметным глазу отклонением от идеальной формы круга. Амнезия и почти физическая жажда _помнить_. Помнить, несмотря ни на что.

Зато визит Альбуса Дамблдора вставал перед глазами так легко, словно это было вчера. Письмо из Хогвартса, которое директор принес лично, Ремус открывал с трепетом и восторгом, как самый желанный рождественский подарок. Он перечитывал его по несколько раз в день, боясь, что сказка окажется просто сном, но — странное дело — пергамент никак не реагировал на частые прикосновения: сгибы оставались четкими и углы не истрепались. Уже много лет спустя Ремус понял, что Альбус заколдовал это письмо, причем так, что предохраняющие от обветшания чары держались даже сейчас, хотя Дамблдора уже семь лет не было в живых. И Люпину отчаянно, до дрожи в руках хотелось увидеть Альбуса, хотя бы на мгновение. Всего на пару секунд, которых хватит, чтобы еще раз сказать спасибо. 

Ремусу было семь, когда его укусил Фенрир Грейбек. Элизабет Макдаффин — пять. 

Сейчас ей одиннадцать.

  
* * *

Стоило Ремусу наконец набраться решимости и потянуться к двери в кабинет директора, как та сама распахнулась ему навстречу. 

— Ремус? А я как раз к тебе собирался, — улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — выдавил Люпин. И выпалил на одном дыхании, словно боясь, что еще секунда, и он передумает: — Ты извини, но мне нужно поговорить с Северусом.

— Тогда я загляну к Минерве, — понимающе кивнул Поттер. Он повзрослел за эти годы, повзрослел невероятно. Даже война не отняла у него столько детской наивности, сколько последовавшее за ней время, которое по недоразумению называют мирным. Люпин не принимал участия в тех баталиях. Со шкурниками, которые под шумок пытались поживиться чем можно. С фанатиками, которые хотели огнем выжечь любое упоминание о Волдеморте. С обиженными и страдающими, желающими хоть кому-то отплатить за свои потери. Личная война за мир началась для Ремуса только сейчас.

— Люпин, — слегка кивнул Снейп, то ли здороваясь, то ли спрашивая «какого Гадеса тебе нужно». 

— Что ты решил? — вместо приветствия спросил Ремус. 

Северус картинно приподнял левую бровь и движением головы указал на кресло для посетителей. Порой Люпину казалось, что этот человек поклялся утруждать себя выбором слов только ради удовольствия сказать какую-нибудь гадость, а во всех остальных случаях обходиться смешками, междометиями и жестами. Но как бы хорошо Снейп ни владел собой, Ремус все равно видел, что тот его прекрасно понял. Нет, выражение лица, поза, наклон головы, даже — невероятное дело — запах остались прежними, но Северус не имел привычки приглашать посетителя сесть, не узнав темы предстоящего разговора.

Люпин рухнул в кресло, старательно заталкивая подальше привычное чувство неловкости. Северус всегда выбивал его из колеи. Под этим взглядом Ремусу было постоянно стыдно. Когда-то давно — за ошибки юности. Теперь — за летнюю ночь, наполненную запахом дыма и крови, — и это было во много раз хуже. Хотелось бы верить, что он не знал, не понимал, не думал. Да вот только проблема была в том, что он _понял_. В ту самую минуту, как услышал тихое «он и маму мою ни в грош не ставил». 

Понял. 

Но промолчал.

— Элизабет Макдаффин, Северус, — четко выговорил Ремус, отгоняя неуместные воспоминания. — Что ты решил на ее счет?

— А ты как думаешь? — язвительно поинтересовался Снейп. 

Лет восемь назад эта фраза надолго лишила бы Люпина душевного равновесия, но сейчас его маленькая Голгофа поменяла координаты, поэтому он даже не покраснел, а просто тихо ответил:

— Она не виновата в том, что тебе сделали я или Сириус. И в том, что ее укусил Грейбек, она тоже не виновата. Кроме того, теперь есть Аконитовое зелье.

Северус вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами. Ремусу понадобилось около минуты, чтобы понять, что от него требуется.

— Эрл Грей, не слишком горячий, без молока, — оторопело сказал он явившемуся на вызов домовому эльфу.

— Как обычно, — улыбнулся краешком губ Северус. — Ремус, на каком курсе студенты начинают изучать оборотней?

Ошалев не столько от дурацкого вопроса, сколько от того, что Снейп назвал его по имени, Ремус даже забыл возмутиться.

— На третьем. И _ты_ это прекрасно знаешь.

— Значит, максимум через четыре года от тайны мало что останется. Такое знание — власть, Люпин. Трудно предугадать, что безмозглые студенты решат сделать с подобной информацией. Дети редко знают, что такое сострадание, и не имеют представления об истинной силе слова. Так что я не намерен тайно держать в Хогвартсе оборотня. Это слишком опасно. Даже с зельем. Прежде всего для самой этой девочки.

Хищный профиль, язвительный изгиб губ, тонике пальцы, сплетенные под подбородком. Ремус знаком с этим человеком больше четверти века. И все же ему показалось, что он видит его впервые.

В нос ударил запах горячего шоколада — эльф вернулся кстати, дав еще несколько секунд на размышление. Ремус поднес к губам чашку с чаем, готовясь к долгому спору. Но в глубине души знал, что против этого неожиданного аргумента возразить ему нечего.

  
**~ 2 ~**

Растрепанный и улыбающийся Гарри привычно ввалился к Ремусу в кабинет, отряхиваясь и отфыркиваясь, словно мохнатый водолаз. О существовании водоотталкивающих чар он, как всегда, забыл. 

— Привет, Ремус.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, рад тебя видеть. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против высушивающего заклинания?

— А, так вот почему профессор Снейп смотрел на меня как на идиота, — рассмеялся Поттер. — Не возражаю, конечно. 

Ремус улыбнулся и достал палочку. От Гарри пахло дождем, чернилами, мятным чаем и — совсем немного — шоколадом. Тем самым, который пил его недавний собеседник. Северус любил горячий шоколад — когда-то эта новость чуть не довела Ремуса до обморока. Теперь он привык. Директорский кабинет и сладкий запах — в этом было что-то от вечности. Порой казалось, что это сам кабинет влияет на своих хозяев, меняя их под себя так же, как они меняют его. Говорят, Армандо Диппет любил засахаренный миндаль. Альбус Дамблдор кормил коллег лимонными дольками, Северус пил горячий шоколад. Правда, посетителям разделить свой «порок» он пока не предлагал, но кто знает, что будет лет через десять?

— Гермиона просила тебя еще раз посмотреть проект закона об оборотнях. — Гарри выудил из кармана пакет. Охранных чар на нем было в избытке. Водоотталкивающие тоже наличествовали. 

— Она не собирается сдаваться, верно? — горько усмехнулся Ремус. Если бы ей удалось, в тайне не было бы никакой необходимости. Если бы ей удалось, Северус не стал бы возражать. 

— Не собирается, — подтвердил очевидное Гарри. — Гермиона думает, что если у нее получилось протащить через Визенгамот закон об общем запрете дискриминации, то и этот они рано или поздно примут. 

— Ты полагаешь иначе? — в лоб спросил Ремус, откладывая пакет на стол к учебным планам, которыми он безуспешно пытался заниматься уже дня четыре.

— Это было давно, — лицо Поттера стало жестким. — Почти сразу после войны. Тогда мы трое могли позволить себе почти все. Но не успели сделать и половины того, что было необходимо. А теперь, — в голосе Гарри прорезались до странности знакомые интонации, — славы мальчика, который выжил и победил Волдеморта, уже недостаточно для чего-то настолько радикального. 

И сами слова, и тон были настолько снейповские, что Ремус вздрогнул. Не от неожиданности — все давно привыкли и к постоянному «профессор Снейп», хотя всех остальных преподавателей Хогвартса Гарри уже давно звал по имени, и к «этот ваш Поттер», которому явно не хватало не то что ненависти, а даже обычной для Северуса язвительности. Гарри и Северус как-то нашли общий язык, и именно поэтому Ремус сейчас отчаянно боролся с желание попросить у Гарри помощи. Люпин не знал, почему Снейп предложил ему место в Хогвартсе, но был уверен, что без Поттера тут не обошлось. Мальчик-Который-Выжил смог убедить Северуса взять в Хогвартс одного оборотня, сможет убедить взять и второго. Да вот только…

— Ремус?

— Прости, Гарри, задумался. Что-то в этом году Совет Попечителей слишком активно интересуется делами Хогвартса. — Чтобы избавиться от искушения, Люпин сказал первое, что пришло в голову. Впрочем, для подобного утверждения в любом случае были все основания. Гарри часто бывал в Хогвартсе, но этим летом он в замке практически поселился.

— Ремус, Совет Попечителей не интересуют «дела Хогвартса». Большинство из них интересует только собственное реноме. Их бы воля, они бы засунули Хогвартс под стеклянный колпак, приставили парочку троллей-охранников и поместили в музей личных достижений. А самое противное, что для школы это почти ничего не меняет. Хогвартс просто есть. А они щеголяют гордым званием «члена Совета Попечителей» и ради своей репутации утопят кого и что угодно. 

В голосе Гарри звучала неподдельная боль, и Ремус вдруг вспомнил, что победитель Волдеморта три раза отказывался вступать в Попечительский совет. 

— Зачем ты согласился? — Вопрос был глупым. Ремус и так знал, что услышит в ответ.

— Профессор Снейп один бы с ними не справился. Он… не станет просить прощения за свое прошлое. Даже ради Хогвартса.

А Ремус не станет просить прощения за свое проклятье. Но он здесь. И Снейп тоже. А Гарри потерял свою сказку. 

И в эту минуту Ремус окончательно решил, что впутывать Гарри в свою войну не имеет права.

  
* * *

Гарри давно ушел, а Ремус снова и снова прокручивал в голове состоявшийся разговор. Покалывание в области солнечного сплетения отвлекало и постоянно напоминало о том, что он упустил что-то важное. 

_Они бы засунули Хогвартс под стеклянный колпак_. Да, игрушки в стеклянном шаре не предполагают ни перемен, ни связанных с ними опасностей, ни ответственности. Они существуют для красоты, на них тратят деньги, а потом показывают гостям, иногда с умилением, а иногда с гордостью, если автором является кто-то знаменитый. 

_Он… не станет просить прощения за свое прошлое._ Оправившиеся от первого шока газетчики с восторгом взялись за сравнение Альбуса Дамблдора и Северуса Снейпа. Картина получалась жуткая. Когда Северус взял обратно в Хогвартс Хагрида, стервятники молчали, ведь нового директора поддерживал не скупившийся на интервью Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Сам Ремус приехал в Хогвартс под витиеватые то ли комплименты, то ли оскорбления о «продолжении политики покойного Дамблдора». Когда же «Ежедневный пророк» впервые припомнил Альбусу Гриндевальда? Причем так, что между строк читалось «Снейп и Волдеморт». Год назад? Или все-таки позже? Ремус мало что понимал в политике, но он помнил, как Кингсли на это Рождество в сердцах бросил, что «клику Фаджа надо было всю скопом утопить в фонтане Магического братства, пусть даже для этого пришлось бы закрыть пару-тройку отделов министерства». «Да, волшебный мир действительно оправился от войны», — произнес в голове саркастичный голос Северуса. Хорошо хоть Амбридж в Азкабане.

 _Мы не успели сделать и половины того, что было необходимо._ Великаны, гоблины, кентавры. Сколько же лет уже этим проблемам? И почему уроки никогда не идут впрок? После войны так хотелось просто жить. Любить, встречать рассветы, бродить по улицам, не боясь и не оглядываясь, слушать детский смех. И верить, верить, что это счастье останется с ними навечно и что его хватит на всех. 

_Гермиона просила тебя еще раз посмотреть проект закона об оборотнях._ Если Визенгамот его примет… Хотя спорить с аргументами Диггори сложно: действительно, министерство не должно диктовать работодателям, кого нанимать на работу, а драконовские ограничения, введенные Амбридж, давно отменены. Некий конкретный оборотень работает в некой конкретной школе, и небо не рухнуло, хотя о его… особенности теперь знает вся волшебная Британия.

Ремус замер как вкопанный.

Он наконец-то ухватил ту самую важную мысль. 

_Я не намерен тайно держать в Хогвартсе оборотня._

Тайно?..

Неужели он на это решится?

  
**~ 3 ~**

Северуса в кабинете не оказалось. Конечно, ничего бы не случилось, отложи Ремус разговор на несколько часов, но к нему в кровать явно забрался нюхлер*. Воровато оглянувшись на сидящего на своей жердочке Фоукса, Люпин ухватил со стола любимое директорское перо и сотворил поисковое заклинание. Синий светящийся луч вывел из замка, провел мимо квиддичного стадиона, по кромке Запретного леса и достиг знакомой опушки. Воздух с северной стороны чуть рябил, как исчезающий мираж. Почему-то скрытые магические барьеры лучше всего заметны на открытом пространстве. Поисковый луч уходил туда, в защищенное огромным количеством охранных и сдерживающих чар поселение оборотней. 

Это было во время первой войны. Пара десятков оборотней тайно попросили у Альбуса Дамблдора защиты. То ли от Волдеморта — а точнее, от Фенрира, который не мудрствуя лукаво убивал всех, кто отказывался подчиняться его гениальной идее о том, что оборотням необходимо поддержать Упивающихся смертью. То ли от Крауча, который, точно так же не мудрствуя лукаво, убивал всех подозреваемых в связях с Волдемортом. Они поладили, лидер стаи Лукас Перри и эксцентричный директор Хогвартса. И Хеллоуин 1981 года ничего не изменил для этих людей, которые устали от борьбы и хотели просто жить. Они не принимали участия в войне, хотя Ремус был уверен, что видел Лукаса в Хогвартсе в день последнего сражения. Но это мало что меняло — Перри просто защищал свой дом и свою стаю. 

Об этом месте мало кто знал. Сам Ремус впервые оказался тут за полгода до смерти Альбуса, когда пришлось спешно уносить ноги из Бермингемской общины оборотней, которых он пытался убедить послать Фенрира и Волдеморта к Мордреду. Во второй раз он был здесь в мае 1998 года. Привел к Лукасу потерявшую по вине все того же Грейбека родителей девочку. Элизу Макдаффин. 

Ремус громко обозвал себя идиотом и шагнул за щиты. Подаренный Альбусом амулет вспыхнул минутным блеском, разрывая магические нити. Без такого амулета сам директор Хогвартса не смог бы пройти через барьер. Разрушить — запросто, все-таки поселение располагалось в кольце подконтрольных директору защитных чар школы, но пройти — нет. Ремус все это знал, но до этого дня он как-то не думал о том, что серьезный, болезненно ответственный Лукас не стал бы жить на территории Хогвартса «нелегально». Он наверняка говорил с Северусом. 

Небольшие уютные домики, цветущие кусты шиповника, журчание ручья на краю деревни вызвали ассоциации с картинами Моне. Ремусу случалось убегать в этот рисованный мир зимними полнолуниями, когда слишком сильно наваливалась тоска по несбывшемуся. Искрящийся под луной снег и близкие звезды манили, и все же это была пусть приятная, но тюрьма. И в этом пасторальном мире Ремусу было отчаянно стыдно за свою свободу.

Синий луч пойманной птицей бился у крайнего дома справа. В принципе, можно было поворачивать назад, потому что ответ на приведший его сюда вопрос был очевиден, но Ремус решительно толкнул дверь. Та подалась: Перри не имел привычки запираться.

Искомое обнаружилось на кухне. Лукас стоял у окна, глядя на Северуса с очень знакомым выражением лица. Так же сам Ремус смотрел на Гермиону, когда она впервые огорошила его своей идеей о законе об оборотнях. 

Снейп резко обернулся на звук шагов и тут же вскочил на ноги. Полы черной мантии взметнулись, закрывая стол и лежащее на нем письмо с печатью Хогвартса. Но это было лишним. Даже не знай Ремус почти наверняка, что именно он здесь найдет, выражение лица Элизы сказало бы ему все.

  
* * *

— Я задолжал тебе извинение.

Северус выразительно приподнял бровь, и Ремус малодушно уставился на свои колени. 

Они сидели на бревне у ручья. Наверное, стоило вернуться в замок, но Ремуса словно какой-то черт толкал под руку. В голове все еще звучал скептический голос Лукаса, а перед глазами стояло лицо Элизы. Она ждала свою сказку, а Ремусу было по-настоящему страшно. Потому что Северус в угоду то ли своей дурацкой гордости, то ли тому, что у него сходило за принципы, играл даже не с огнем, а с вулканом. 

Ремус так и не спросил, правильно ли понял, что директор намерен держать в Хогвартсе оборотня не тайно, а вполне открыто. Ответ был очевиден. Северус не имел привычки лгать в открытую, он предпочитал сделать так, чтобы собеседник обманул себя сам. Что ж, у него получилось. Ремус барахтался в своих воспоминаниях почти две недели, но сейчас вместо радости от мысли, что у Элизы будет свой шанс на хотя бы относительно нормальную жизнь, на юность, на дружбу, на любовь, на выбор и _свободу_ , испытывал только грязную мешанину из закипающей ярости, липкого ужаса и привычной ноющей боли.

Совет Попечителей не позволит принять в Хогвартс оборотня. Это слишком неоднозначное решение, а Совет, как верно заметил Гарри, не любит рисковать. Северус не может этого не понимать, и раз уж он ввязался в эту драку, то явно припас какой-то козырь в рукаве. И все же, вдруг у него не получится?

Какая-то часть Ремуса очень хотела врезать прямо по выступающему крючковатому носу. Но другая половина его сознания слишком хорошо помнила, что нет у него права ни упрекать, ни требовать. И у него нет права злиться. По крайней мере на этого человека.

Ремус глубоко вздохнул, сосчитал до десяти и открыл рот, чтобы спокойно и взвешенно спросить: «Что ты собираешься делать с Советом?», но вместо этого у него вырвалось: «Прости меня». Сердце бешено заколотилось, как в детстве на уроках полетов, но руки больше не дрожали. Потому что это было действительно правильно.

— Я задолжал тебе извинение. Мне не следовало… молчать. После смерти Альбуса, я имею в виду. 

— Люпин! — эффект от грозного рыка несколько портила удивленная гримаса, но Ремус все еще смотрел на свои колени и не видел выражение лица своего собеседника. 

— Я слишком боялся ошибиться, Северус. Альбус никогда не говорил, почему он так тебе верит, но мне следовало понять... Нет, не так! Мне следовала сказать о том, что я понял. Но я струсил. Снова. Прости меня. 

— Гриффиндорские представления о смелости настолько однобоки, что вас можно только пожалеть. Особенно учитывая потрясающую склонность к мелодраме. 

Ремус мысленно перевел со снейповского на человеческий. Получилось: «извинения приняты». 

— Спасибо, — ответил Ремус. Стало весело. С плеч словно свалился Азкабан, и вместе с этой легкость пришла злость, не бессильная, но яркая и деятельная. — И раз уж ты настолько любезен, то объясни, как ты собираешься…

— Люпин, ты искал меня по всему Хогвартсу, чтобы принести свои извинения? — быстро перебил его Снейп. 

— Нет, чтобы спросить, почему ты вечно строишь из себя мерзавца, — огрызнулся Ремус.

— По той же причине, по который ты строишь из себя неразменный галеон, — фыркнул Северус. — И, кстати, верни мое перо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ты понял. Ты, Люпин, точно так же ломаешь комедию, как и я. Просто у тебя маска другая. Не смотри на меня с таким ужасом, — добавил Северус сварливо. — Это не откровенность и не откровение. Всего лишь то, что можно понять из чужого поведения, если хоть немного подумать.

— Но моя как ты выразился… «маска», — с трудом выдавил Ремус это слишком меткое слово, — несколько удобнее, не находишь?

— Смотря для каких целей. 

Ремус рассмеялся. Наблюдательности и прагматичности Северуса можно было только позавидовать. Но он был прав. Внешний вид маски имеет мало значения. Важно лишь ее наличие.

— Между нами больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд, верно? — Мысль была неожиданной и странной. Наверное, от удивления Ремус и произнес это вслух.

Северус скривился как от кислого. 

— Вынужден признать, что твое предположение недалеко от истины.

— Это комплимент или оскорбление?

— Констатация факта.

— Спасибо, — непонятно за что поблагодарил Ремус. И сообразил, что опять, как последний болван, позволил Северусу увести разговор в сторону. — Все же, — поспешил он исправить свою ошибку до того, как Снейп выскажет еще какое-нибудь меткое наблюдение, — что ты собираешься делать с Попечительским советом?

  
**~ 4 ~**

Сумасшедшего, вломившегося в личную лабораторию директора, наверняка ждало что-то жуткое, но Ремус не мог удержаться. Его отчаянно тянуло к Северусу. 

Директор так и не ответил на вопрос о своих планах. Это превратилось в своеобразную игру: каждый день Ремус приходил и задавал все тот же вопрос, а Северус молчал, или уходил от ответа, или переводил разговор на случайную тему. Которая перетекала в другую, затем в третью, в пятую. Ремус забывал, зачем пришел, пытаясь за нагромождение жестких слов и ироничных жестов уловить истинный смысл высказывания. Ему нравилось заглядывать под чужую маску. Впрочем, он подозревал, что Северус терпит его ежевечерние визиты по той же причине. 

Игра была увлекательной, но Ремус приходил к Северусу не ради нее. Он просто наслаждался ощущением того, что наконец-то сделал то, что было правильно. 

Странно, но дверь лаборатории была не заперта. Ремус осторожно приоткрыл створку, боясь резким звуком прервать что-то важное. Во-первых, это было бы крайне невежливо, а во-вторых, он рисковал получить в подарок котел с испорченным варевом в качестве головного убора. 

В нос ударил горький запах аконита. Северус колдовал над столом, быстрыми четкими движениями измельчая омелу. В дальнем углу томился на маленьком огне огромный котел.

До полнолуния оставалось две недели. 

— Да тут на целую стаю хватит, — удивился Ремус вместо приветствия.

— Какое ценное наблюдение. — Северус выделил эпитет, буквально одним словом описав все, что он в этот момент думает об умственных способностях Люпина, и Ремус в который раз посочувствовал хогвартским студентам. Пусть Слагхорн и вполовину не так хорош как зельевар, право слово, иметь дело со старым занудой намного проще.

Правда, с годами начинаешь понимать, что «проще» не синоним, а иногда и антоним слова «лучше».

— Тебе помочь? К котлу меня подпускать не стоит, но нарезать омелу или даже флоббер-червей я в состоянии.

— Что ж, проверим.

Ремус явно не подумал, на что себя обрекает. Работа под руководством Северуса была сродни пытке. По крайней мере, первые пару часов. Потом приходило понимание. Язвительные замечания по поводу манеры Ремуса держать причудливой формы нож для нарезки закончились как раз тогда, когда он наконец нашел единственно правильное для себя положение кисти на рукояти. Тело приспособилось к пространству лаборатории и рабочего стола, и до любого предмета можно было дотянуться, не глядя. Люпин даже не удивился, заметив, что примерно в этот момент Снейп перестал гонять его из угла в угол.

Северус работал сосредоточенно, увлеченно, казалось, он вот-вот запоет себе под нос какую-нибудь легкомысленную песенку. У Ремуса мелькнула шальная мысль, что и Лукаса-то директор оставил в Хогвартсе только ради того, чтобы был повод лишний раз залезть в лабораторию.

— Твой энтузиазм делает тебе честь, но на сегодня хватит, — прозвучало над ухом. 

— Тогда я приду завтра, — безмятежно улыбнулся Люпин. И прибавил, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос: — Можешь не верить, но я всегда любил зельеварение. Правда, без взаимности. 

Северус недоверчиво хмыкнул. Ремус уже усвоил: на снейповском языке это означает, что достойной гадости в ответ придумать не удалось. 

Посуда, повинуясь взмаху палочки, полетела в мойку. Жаль, нельзя очистить котлы заклинанием: осадок от большинства магических ингредиентов можно смыть только водой. Пожалуй, становилось понятно, почему Снейп в бытность свою профессором зельеварения так любил раздавать взыскания. 

Северус деловито закатал рукава мантии. Ремус собирался последовать его примеру, но взглянул на левое предплечье своего начальника и торопливо отвел глаза. Узкие кисти, подвижное запястье, тонкая кожа, выдающая каждое движение мышц. 

И застарелые красноватые отметины на левом предплечье. Не шрамы, так, раздражение. Оно не сходит десятилетиями, Ремус знал это по себе. 

Ему тоже доводилось, стоя в душе, сдирать кожу на плече до крови.

  
* * *

— Ты ему поможешь? — резко сменил Ремус тему. Дискуссия об особенностях поведения недавно обнаруженной в Австралии разновидности гриндилоу была увлекательна, но любоваться на лежащий на столе «Пророк» было выше его сил. Газетный лист был чуть помят, словно его скомкали в сердцах, а потом снова разгладили. 

История о Люциусе Малфое и Совете Попечителей вопреки всякой логике за прошедшее время не только не сошла с первой полосы, но и занимала все больше места в выпуске. Как будто им писать больше не о чем!

— Нет, — коротко и прямо ответил Северус. После такого воспитанный человек немедленно откланивается или, в крайнем случае, меняет тему разговора, но Ремус так настроился на привычные недомолвки и увертки, что не смог погасить разбег.

— Почему?

— А почему ты, Люпин, не пойдешь на слушания в Визенгамот вместе с Грейнджер? — зло огрызнулся Северус.

Ремус сам столько раз задавал себе этот вопрос, что ответил быстро, не задумываясь: 

— Потому что будет только хуже. Но ты — это совсем другое дело. Ты директор Хогвартса. Ты герой войны, наконец. 

— А ты профессор Хогвартса. И герой войны, кстати. 

— Это разные…

— Это _не_ разные вещи, Люпин. Впрочем, ты со своей склонностью к мелодраме как всегда все упрощаешь.

«То есть дело не в том, что Малфой — Упивающийся смертью», — мысленно перевел Ремус и по сложившейся за последнее время привычке ответил именно на эту реплику:

— А в чем тогда дело? Если не политика, то…

— Гордость, Люпин. Он их унизил. Во время истории с Тайной комнатой, во время истории с тем гиппогрифом, во время войны. Маклагген и Смит костьми лягут, но Люциуса в Совет не пустят. Это для них дело принципа. 

Что ж, разумно. И прагматично. Как всегда.

Вот только скомканный газетный лист казался лишним фрагментом в этой мозаике

  
**~ 5 ~**

Люпин не помнил, кто из них первый предложил сыграть партию в шахматы. Сначала они сошлись на ничьей, на следующий день Ремус в долгой борьбе выцарапал себе победу, а еще через сутки был разбит в пух и прах. Теперь они играли матч-реванш, и дело опять шло к ничьей. 

— Можно тебя спросить? — наконец решился Ремус.

— М-м-м.

Смотреть Северусу в глаза и не чувствовать вины за то, что не находишь в себе сил признать прошлые ошибки, было приятно. Смешная все-таки вещь эти извинения. Казалось бы, никому от этого легче не станет, прошлое останется прошлым, и в нем по-прежнему ничего нельзя будет исправить. А все равно от дурацкого сказанного вслух «прости меня» за спиной почему-то вырастают крылья. И тянет выяснить все до конца. 

Чтобы не ошибиться еще раз.

— Почему ты пригласил меня в Хогвартс? 

— А что, нужна особая причина?

— И что за причина? 

Северус молчал секунд десять, но все-таки ответил:

— Поттер. Я был ему должен.

— Гарри совсем не поэтому…

— Помог мне после войны? — Северус тоже обзавелся новой привычкой. Заканчивать за Ремуса фразы, которые тот не мог договорить сам. — Я понял.

Так вот значит как было дело. Северус решил, что не имеет права отказать, а Гарри решил, что после этого сам в долгу перед Снейпом. 

И вступил в Совет Попечителей. 

— Только не вздумай уволиться, Люпин, — добавил Северус быстро. — Очередное бегство подождет. Еще как минимум лет семь. 

«Интересно, это можно понять как «я не жалею» или все-таки нет?»

— Не вздумаю, — заверил Ремус. — Кроме того, ничего нового я не услышал. — Помолчав немного, он вернулся к тому, что дымным облаком присутствовало в каждом их разговоре: — Если у тебя получится, _я_ точно буду тебе обязан. Очень. 

«Потому что сам не могу ничего сделать для Элизы и таких, как она. И это сводит с ума».

— Не увлекайся этим, Ремус, — спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся посоветовал Северус. Он не применял легилименцию, и все-таки Люпину казалось, что Снейп каким-то образом услышал эту промелькнувшую горькую мысль. — Ощущение собственного бессилия захватит тебя целиком, и потом его можно будет только утопить. В бутылке. 

— Или помогая тем, кто для тебя не так важен, но чья судьба хоть немного от тебя зависит, — кивнул Ремус. Лишний фрагмент мозаики встал на свое место. 

Северус дернулся и пронес своего офицера на две клетки дальше, чем следовало, поставив его под удар вражеской пешки. 

Странно, Ремус и не думал, что подобные очевидные вещи по классификации Снейпа относятся к разряду откровений.

— Я…

— Конечно, Северус, можешь переходить. — Ремус с трудом удержался от желания «надеть» мягкую улыбку. Но все-таки удержался, и это было не мало. — Я сделаю вид, что ничего не заметил, — добавил он осознанно многозначительным тоном.

«Но ненадолго».

  
* * *

Перед полнолунием ему часто снились сны. Он то блуждал по лабиринтам, то бродил по лесу, то и вовсе оказывался в незнакомом месте. Наверное, это волк искал выход. А может, его искал человек. 

Сегодняшний сон был непонятным. Ремус сидел за столом. Перед глазами прыгали строчки из письма, отправленного вечером Гарри. _…Уэльский отдел аврората… нужен заместитель… Теодор Нотт…_ В аквариуме у стены скалился гриндилоу. В реальности его не было и в помине, просто в тот вечер они с Северусом затронули столько тем, что, наверное, стоило сказать спасибо за то, что в аквариуме не оказалось Люциуса Малфоя. 

Странно, Ремус видел происходящее и со стороны, и изнутри одновременно. Тот, который в комнате, заметил только, что становится темнее, но тот, который наблюдал, видел, что это просто мир в окне словно отдаляется, уплывает в сторону горизонта. Потом окно стало черным. В комнате остался маленький источник света. Почти не различимый ранее, сейчас он горел ослепительно ярко. Причудливой формы лампа над старым зеркалом. Ремус встал из-за стола и подошел к самому стеклу. То услужливо отразило визитера. Ремус-из-сна знал, что видит в зеркале себя, а Ремус-наблюдатель видел Снейпа. Глубокие носогубные складки, темные глаза, нос с горбинкой. Но ужаса, который всегда, даже во сне, накрывает с головой, когда видишь в зеркале кого-то другого, почему-то не было. 

Ремус провел рукой по небритой щеке — отражение в точности повторило этот жест. Люпин хотел дотронуться до стекла, чтобы убедится, что оно в раме действительно есть, но правое плечо пронзила острая боль. И в этот момент Ремус провалился в сон окончательно. 

Он стоял и смотрел на свое отражение. Тряхнул головой — в зеркале согласно взметнулись черные волосы. Стало весело. Но плечо все еще саднило. Разминать мышцы было бессмысленно, потому что это просто болел старый шрам там, где его укусил Грейбек, и все же Ремус потянул руку к плечу, надеясь, что прикосновение заставит мелкую, но назойливую боль уйти. 

Его двойник в зеркале со скептическим выражением лица дотронулся правой рукой до левого предплечья.

Так они и стояли, глядя друг на друга и потирая старые шрамы. А потом в окне появилась луна, почти полная, с едва заметным глазу отклонением от идеальной формы круга.

И отражение вышло из зеркала.

  
**~ 6 ~**

Следующим утром Ремус моментально краснел как первокурсник, стоило ему взглянуть на Северуса. 

Ночной сон расплывался, от него остались лишь ощущения и пара картинок, но и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы снова чувствовать себя подростком, вешающимся от переизбытка гормонов. Директор пару раз вопросительно поднимал брови, но ничего не говорил. А вот Поппи с понимающей улыбкой предложила обращаться к ней за зельем Сна-без-Сновидений. От этих слов Ремус залился краской до самых ушей. Все-таки Снейп был прав: некоторые вещи слишком очевидны, если дать себе труд понаблюдать и подумать. Просто раньше ему было слишком неловко наблюдать за Северусом. И слишком больно о нем думать. Но неловкость прошла. 

А что пришло ей на смену?

— Люпин, прекрати трястись, — улучив момент, велел ему Северус. — Раз уж ты такой трепетный, можешь на Совет вообще не ходить.

Черт, Попечители приедут сегодня?!

— Нет, Северус, — с усилием поднял на него глаза Ремус. — Я там буду. Если, конечно, ты думаешь, что мое присутствие может помочь. 

— Я думаю, что от твоего там присутствия ни жарко, ни холодно, — усмехнулся директор. — Но раз уж ты решил, захвати свой орден Мерлина, будь так любезен.

— Но я не помню…

— Тогда возьми мой!

  
* * *

Ремус не понял, зачем Попечители тащились в Хогвартс, если они уже почти час обсуждали исключительно заявку Люциуса Малфоя. Вернее, не саму заявку, а причину, по которой они не могут ее удовлетворить. По уставу школы причина отказа должна быть указана обязательно. 

Ремус слушал вполуха и смотрел на Северуса. Просто смотрел и ни о чем не думал. Ощущал ли тот на себе взгляд или нет, было не ясно, но сидел Снейп очень прямо, чуть склонив голову набок. Со стороны казалось, что он внимательно слушает, но Ремус уже знал, что эта поза означает готовность к бою. 

Лишь когда Северус резко вскинул голову, Ремус очнулся и вернулся в зал.

— Вы позволите? — ровным голосом спросил директор. 

— Разумеется, — величественно кивнул Маклагген, протягивая какой-то пергамент. Ах да, видимо, пресловутая резолюция с отказом.

— Простите, профессор, одну минуту. Вы не забыли, что я еще не подписал этот… документ?

Все вроде шло без неожиданностей, но при этих словах Северус метнул в сторону Гарри такой яростный взгляд, что Ремус с трудом удержался от желания протереть глаза.

Что, Мордред вас побери, происходит?

— Хм-м… Занятный у вас получился документ, Людвиг, — заметил Гарри. Ремус мог бы поклясться, что за это время нельзя прочитать не то что весь текст, а даже три абзаца. — Вы его хотя бы читали?

— Разумеется. Впрочем, это стандартная форма.

Значит, не читал. Но какое это имеет значение?

— Это письмо нарушает как минимум три закона из числа принятых в 1999-ом и 2000-ом годах. В частности, закон о дискриминации. 

Гарри улыбался и смотрел прямо на Маклаггена. В зеленых глазах Ремус прочитал обещание большой газетной шумихи. И, возможно, парочки отставок, ведь в желающих войти в Совет Попечителей Хогвартса недостатка никогда не было.

Маклагген побледнел, а Гарри, помолчав минуты две, чтобы присутствующие оценили перспективу, чуть скосил глаза в сторону Северуса.

И тут Ремус понял, что будет дальше. 

— Я думаю, мы сможем уладить это небольшое… недоразумение. В конец концов, это письмо не более чем формальность. Но, мистер Поттер, прежде чем вы окончательно увязнете в вопросах вашего состава, я бы просил Совет подписать список первокурсников. Я, видите ли, не располагаю временем. Здесь…

  
* * *

Северус впихнул пергамент в руки Ремусу и вылетел из зала как ошпаренный. 

Ремус проводил взглядом стремительную тень и посмотрел на список. Под номером семнадцать значилось:

_Макдаффин, Элизабет  
Пометка: оборотень_

В конце списка стояли все одиннадцать подписей. 

Ремус осторожно перевел дыхание, аккуратно сложил пергамент, убрал в карман мантии и отправился за Северусом.

Тот мерил шагами коридор, и исходившую от него волну бешенства наверняка ощущали даже за Английским каналом. Выписки из хогвартского журнала времен обучения самого Ремуса и статистика Дурмштранга, куда оборотней начали принимать года через три после изобретения Аконитового зелья, валялись на полу. 

— _Accio_ , — тихо пробормотал Ремус. Ему всегда легко давалась невербальная магия, но эту гнетущую тишину, нарушаемую только шелестом мантии, надо было разбить хоть чем-то.

Северус на звук не отреагировал, только развернулся на каблуках и в очередной раз помчался вниз по коридору. 

Кажется, Ремус наконец-то понял, что произошло.

— Послушай, Северус…

От немедленной и, несомненно, мучительной смерти Ремуса спасло только появление Гарри. 

— Кретин несчастный! — с разбега завопил Северус. — Вы соображаете что творите?! Маклагген вас теперь вместе с мантией съест!

— Подавится, — спокойно отпарировал Гарри. 

— Вашим делом было заставить их подписать этот полукриминальный бред. Все! Окунуть в лужу пару зажравшихся конформистов я мог бы и сам! — в худших своих традициях брызгал слюной профессор Снейп.

— Чтобы Маклагген решил съесть вместе с мантией вас? Я так не думаю.

— Я. Не. Нуждаюсь. В вашей. Защите!

Пожалуй, тот факт, что из окна не вылетели стекла, можно было счесть настоящим чудом. 

— Вы самый самоуверенный, самовлюбленный мерзавец на свете! Сэр! — потерял наконец терпение Поттер. 

Ремус тихонько отошел метров на пятьдесят, наложил на занятый Северусом и Гарри отрезок коридора заглушающие чары и прислонился к стене. Стоило проследить, чтобы эти двое друг друга не убили.

Но Ремус был уверен, что до этого не дойдет.

А еще он был уверен, что теперь Гарри и Северус, похоже, наконец-то разберутся, кто кому и чем обязан. 

И смогут начать с чистого листа.

  
**~ 7 ~**

— А все же, Северус, как вы втянули в это Люциуса Малфоя? Он ведь понимал, что у него нет шансов.

— Банальный расчет. Гарри ему теперь обязан. Но я думаю, он был счастлив. — Вот теперь Северус улыбнулся по-настоящему. И Ремус залюбовался этой улыбкой. — Люциусу всегда нравились такие авантюры. Что, конечно, не помешает ему потребовать у Поттера оплаты, рано или поздно. 

— Я, кажется, догадываюсь, какой.

— Совет Попечителей без Малфоя как-то… неполон. Драко там будет на своем месте. Когда-нибудь. Сейчас еще слишком рано.

Да. Слишком рано для слизеринцев. Уже поздно и в то же время слишком рано для закона об оборотнях. Но когда-нибудь... 

— Кстати, — Северус пристально посмотрел Ремусу в глаза, — я слышал, Поттер назначил Теодора Нотта заместителем главы Уэльского отделения аврората.

— Да, он мне говорил, — Ремус уставился на свои руки. Надо будет взять у Северуса парочку уроков по искусству обманывать собеседника. — Это хороший выбор.

— Визенгамот, надо полагать, в шоке.

— Надеюсь! То есть я хотел сказать, что мне тоже так кажется. 

Северус кивнул и надолго замолчал. Месяц назад он сказал бы, что они квиты. Но сегодня они не разменивались и не расплачивались.

Просто вели свои маленькие войны. Пусть и на чужом поле.

Или уже на своем?

  
* * *

Крупный волк лежал на коврике у камина.

Аконитовое зелье помогало контролировать зверя, но прогнать его не могло. Он присутствовал где-то на краю сознания, мешая сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. Самым правильным было бы заснуть, но проклятая животина спать тоже не желала.

— _Магическими двойниками в Тибете считали волшебников со схожим «плетеньем магии». Значение термина в наши дни утеряно, однако он не соответствует ни ауре, ни прочим известным на сегодняшний день магическим идентификаторам_ , — пытался Ремус вспомнить последние прочитанные станицы из подаренной Лукасом «Нетрадиционной колдомедицины». — _Общее плетение магии формируется в течение жизни, подобно тому как сходятся характеры долго проживших друг с другом людей. Но питают это плетение схожие переживания и схожий жизненный опыт…_

Волк поднял голову и принюхался. Где-то там, в спящем замке, был _он_. Тот, от кого так правильно пахло. Кожей, впитавшей когда-то слишком много чистящих средств и пара. Кровью и зарубцевавшимися ранами. Болью и жаждой деятельности.

Желанием.

И страхом.

Это что-то вроде «мы с тобой одной крови»?

Кто это подумал: человек или волк? 

— _Считалось, что магические двойники обладают способностью к исцелению душевных ран из числа тех, что влияют на магическую силу, а также могут делиться друг с другом как магической, так и обычной жизненной энергией. В известном смысле магическими двойниками можно назвать друзей или любовников, связанных общими или схожими целями. Исцеляющая сила любви и дружеской привязанности знакома всем разумным существам. Но где та грань, что отделяет близких людей от магических двойников? В наши дни ответа на этот вопрос нет. Но я полагаю, что магические существа, более близкие по натуре своей к глубинным силам природы, могут хотя бы инстинктивно почувствовать это отличие_ , — попытался вернуть контроль над своим сознанием Ремус. Волк фыркнул и не стал сопротивляться. Он мирно положил голову на передние лапы и затих. У него впереди было много времени. Потому что впервые за долгие годы волк и человек хотели одного и того же.

За окном в темной вышине над Запретным лесом нахально усмехалась «голубая луна»**.

  
* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 31 июля 2004 года

**Студент-оборотень**

_Через неделю отдел по контролю за магическими существами представит в Визенгамот новый проект закона об оборотнях. Но профессор Северус Снейп не считает нужным дожидаться его утверждения, которое еще может и не состояться. Редакции «Ежедневного пророка» стало известно, что 1 сентября 2004 года в числе первокурсников школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс впервые появится оборотень***. Попечительский совет уже одобрил эту смелую инициативу._

_«Ликантропия, безусловно, является опасной болезнью, — комментирует Людвиг Маклагген, — но с изобретение Аконитового зелья риск можно считать приемлемым. Мы считаем правильным предоставить всем членам магического общества возможность получить качественное образование. Хогвартс не в первый раз примет в свой стены студента-оборотня (в 1971 году в Хогвартс был зачислен оборотень Ремус Люпин — прим. редакции). И хотя мы не можем одобрить тот факт, что директор Дамблдор держал Попечительский совет в неведении относительно этого обстоятельства, следует признать, что его рискованный эксперимент принес хорошие плоды. Современное общество может себе позволить…»_

  
**Эпилог**

— Кстати, тебе придется сменить маску, — сказал Северус как-то за ежевечерними шахматами.

Это было вовсе не кстати, но Ремус зарекся постичь, как у этого человека работает голова. Того, что он научился видеть, вполне достаточно. Да и этого разговора он давно ждал.

— Я знаю.

— И расстаться с образом всепонимающего и справедливого профессора.

— Я знаю.

— В общем, превратиться в «монстра подземельного».

— Я зна… Северус!

Снейп ехидно усмехнулся. Но в главном он был прав. Элизабет придется трудно, очень трудно. И ей нужно будет даже не знать, а понимать, четко, без тени сомнения, что есть кто-то, на чью поддержку она всегда сможет рассчитывать. 

И в этом действительно было что-то очень знакомое.

— Поменяемся? — повинуясь внезапному наитию, лукаво предложил Ремус Снейпу.

— Что?

— Тебе тоже не помешает э-э-э… сменить имидж, Северус. Иначе от опеки Гарри ты точно никогда не избавишься, — неловко пошутил Люпин. Они еще поговорят об Элизабет, обязательно поговорят, но не сегодня. Потому что сначала нужно выяснить кое-что более важное. — Так что, поменяемся?

— И котел с Оборотным зельем, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос. Он не разозлился и даже не расстроился. Видимо, и сам уже думал об этом.

— А что, это мысль. Можно будет как-нибудь попробовать. 

Северус усмехнулся. Зелье им, конечно, не поможет. В отличие от подставленного плеча и протянутой руки. Кто-то там, наверху, решил предоставить им шанс на спокойное понимание и разделенные на двоих мысли. Надо было только его не упустить. 

Ремус никогда не умел рисковать. В отличие от Северуса. 

Но не зря же он сказал, что они похожи. Видно, что-то, чему несмотря на все прочитанные книги не получается дать название, все-таки произошло между ними, и по венам побежала часть чужой силы, помогая ломать границы и идти новыми дорогами.

Ремус видел в черных глазах свет свечей и свое отражение. Он поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг вперед. 

И отражение, как в том самом сне, потянулось ему навстречу.

  
_Конец_   


**Author's Note:**

> * «В кровать явно забрался нюхлер» — выражение, аналогичное маггловскому «шлея под хвост попала».
> 
> ** «Голубая луна» — тринадцатое полнолуние в году, точнее, третье полнолуние в тот сезон, когда на три месяца приходится четыре полнолуния.
> 
> *** «В числе первокурсников школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс впервые появится оборотень» — Ремус учился в Хогвартсе «нелегально», так что этот случай вряд ли можно назвать первым.


End file.
